Justice League (Justice League/Teen Titans)
The Justice League is a DC Comics team composed of Earth's greatest and most popular superheroes. They appear as the titular protagonists in Justice League: Knights of Rao and as supporting protagonists in [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|the alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Founding Members Batman / Bruce Wayne The Dark Knight and main protector of Gotham City and one of the three leading members of the League (alongside Superman and Wonder Woman). Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El The Last Son of Krypton and the main protector of Metropolis. He is one of the three leaders of the League (alongside Batman and Wonder Woman) and also the founder and leader of the Blue Lantern Corps. Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira The Amazon Princess of Themyscira and one of the three leading members of the League (alongside Superman and Batman). Green Lantern / Hal Jordan A U.S. Air-Force pilot who works at Ferris Aircraft and a member of the Green Lantern Corps in Sector 2814. He is a founding member of the League. Flash / Barry Allen The Fastest Man Alive, main protector of Central City and a founding member of the League. Aquaman / Arthur Curry The Half-Human Half-Atlantean King of Atlantis and a founding member of the League. Green Arrow / Oliver Queen The Robin Hood-based protector of Star City and a founding member of the League. Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz The last survivor of the Green Martian race and a founding member of the League. Additional Members Supergirl / Kara Zor-El Superman's biological cousin who joined the League to accomplish her cousin's goals as a hero. Green Lantern Corps Aya An Artificial Intelligence life-form created by Scarr as an optional commander of the Manhunters. She joined the Corps and the League after helping expose Scarr and Appa Ali Apsa for their treachery and schemes involving the Sinestro Corps and Red Lantern Corps.Blue Hope She oftenly serves as the League's observant and sentry as well as one of their head scientists and researchers. John Stewart An architect who joined the Green Lantern Corps and the League as Jordan's enforcer. Lana Lang Clark Kent's first sweetheart on Earth before Lois Lane who became a member of the Corps after having once proven her courage by helping some of the heroes deal with the Parademons' invasion. Guy Gardner A professional football player who became a Green Lantern for his fitness and own willpower. He has a friendly rivalry with Jordan. Geo-Force / Brion Markov The Heir to the throne of Markovia with the abilities to control the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. He joined the Justice League after helping the League defeat Deimos.My Prince He is on a romantic relationship with Supergirl. Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland A scientist who was turned by one of his experiments into a plant themed creature and is a member of the League who is determined to fight evil to protect plant-life (or "The Green" as he says). He joined the League at the same time Geo-Force did. Black Canary / Dinah Lance Green Arrow's wife and crime-fighting partner with high experience of Martial Arts and the ability to unleash a Ultrasonic scream (also called the Canary Cry). Mera The Queen of Atlantis, Aquaman's wife and Wonder Woman's half-sister (daughter of Hippolyta with the Sea god Poseidon). Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris Hal Jordan's wife and a Star Sapphire of Sector 2814. Booster Gold / Michael Jon Carter A time-travelling superhero adventurer from 25th Century and a member of the League.Introduced in Golden Ages Skeets An artificially intelligent robot who accompanies Booster in his time-traveling adventures. Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes The teenage host of a runaway Reach Scarab which chose him as its bonding partner. He joined the League after helping stop the Reach invasion (at the same time he learned of Superman's joining of the Blue Lantern Corps and his involvement with the Knights of Rao's tyrant hunting campaign).Enter the Knights Shazam A powerful Olympian champion with the powers of six different Olympian Legends (the Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles and the Speed of Mercury), who is summoned by his human host Billy Batson when his name is called upon the sky. He joined the Justice League after helping stop the Reach invasion at the same time he received a message of the Knights of Rao exposing Lex Luthor for hiring Shazam's nemesis Black Adam to stop them. Shazam became one of the first few to learn that Superman trained the Knights of Rao (and also grew confident of the young heroes' dedication).Enter the Knights Billy Batson A 13 year-old orphan who was chosen by the Wizard to be the host of the Olympian champion Shazam. Firestorm A superhero member of the League with the abilities to control Nuclear matter. He is conjured by the merging between Professor Martin Stein and a human partner. Professor Martin Stein A scientist who, after exposure to chemical materials, became able to merge with a human partner to become Firestorm. He acts as the mind consciousness while his merging partners become the main body. Ronnie Raymond Professor Stein's original merging partner. He was killed by Vandal Savage during Luthor's framing of the Justice League (his death resulted in a radioactive explosion which killed dozens of members of the U.S.A. Community, including king Viktor Markov of Markovia), leaving his wife Caitlin Snow a widow. His death was later avenged by the Knights of Rao, who stripped Savage off his immortality with the River Styx serum (rendering the caveman mortal) and left him to die in his space vessel during the final battle between Earth's heroes and the forces of Apokolips''Apokolips No More!. '''Jason Rusch' A young man who idolized Raymond and became his replacement as Stein's merging partner. He joined the League after helping stop the Reach invasion on Earth. Hawkgirl / Shayera Hol A member of the Thanagarian military and a member and benefactor of the Justice League.Introduced in Teen Titans episode Vikings in Space Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ''' One of Supergirl's best friends alongside Batgirl who idolized Superman since her childhood. She is a member of the League who is equipped with her Cosmic Staff, which grants her the abilities of flight, Solar Energy liberation and the projection of Golden Hard Light Constructs. She is also romantically involved with Kyle Rayner. '''Vixen / Mari Jiwe McCabe John Stewart's wife and a member of the League in possession of the Tantu Totem, which allows her to harness the spirit (Ashe) of animals. She can conjure the power and abilities of any animal past or present. White Lantern / Kyle Rayner The fourth human on Earth who joined the Green Lantern Corps and a member of the Justice League. After apparently dying during the invasion of the Black Lantern Corps, he returned as a White Lantern with help from Abin Sur.War of Light Winter Star / Dr. Caitlin Snow A scientist and Ronnie Raymond's widowed wife who developed Ice-based abilities after an power-adapting serum created by Stein to help cure her from a terminal disease allowed her to absorb Killer Frost's powers after the villainess' attempt to freeze her to death. She became known as the new superheroine Winter Star. Shortly after her daughter Delilah joined Terra's Knights of Rao, Caitlin was given by Batman a place in the Justice League in Ronnie's memory. Zatanna Zatara A stage magician and actual magician, like her father Giovanni "John" Zatara, and a member of the League. As such she has many of her father's powers relating to magic, all controlled by speaking the words of her incantations spelled backwards. She is a good friend to Batman (whom she knew as Bruce Wayne long ago) and Terra.Introduced in Teen Titans episode Soulmates References Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Fictional characters Category:Fictional teams Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Superhero teams